


All's Fur in Love and War

by Meatball42



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Seeing something so cute... it changes a man.





	All's Fur in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Cap_Ironman’s Tiny Reverse Big Bang, for the prompt Victory/Defeat!
> 
> The first thing I thought of upon reading that prompt was Triumph, the OC (Original Cat) I wrote in a [short fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275047) about the Avengers Academy campus being swarmed by animals. In that story, Steve is briefly shown to have a gray pet kitten. Here, we see that Triumph is truly an Avenger’s pet, as she is victorious in taking down Captain America. Along the way, she helps Steve win Tony’s heart :)

      

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Smitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445167) by [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist)
  * [A Mewment Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785967) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie)




End file.
